


Let It Be Warm

by MercurialMind



Series: Just Like Freedom, Nothing Is Free [3]
Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age - All Media Types, Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-14
Updated: 2018-01-14
Packaged: 2019-03-04 18:28:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 481
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13370589
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MercurialMind/pseuds/MercurialMind
Summary: A little ficlet where Skyhold is cold, Dorian is freezing and Shae tries his best to make him feel warm again.





	Let It Be Warm

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Luinquesse](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Luinquesse/gifts).



It had been freezing cold at Skyhold for days. Shae felt so bad seeing Dorian shiver during the day, and feeling his chilly skin on his, at night, even under several layers of blankets. Thus, he decided to do something to make him feel better.

Shae discussed with Lady Josephine about getting new curtains for the chambers he shared with Dorian. He wished them to be made of velvet, thick enough to isolate the cold breeze from entering through the windows. He also requested a furry carpet to cover the stone floor which always emanated cold, even in summer time. As always, Josephine was happy to help him and he got what he wanted fairly quickly, thanks to her effectiveness.

—

Shae had somehow managed to drag the heavy mattress off the bed, in front of the fireplace. He covered the bed with new, large blankets, and had a kettle of hot chocolate ready for when Dorian would arrive. He had also got some pies and butter cookies to enjoy with.

The new velvet curtains covered the windows, the carpet was soft under his feet, and the hearth was warming up the room. It felt cozy, and he was impatient to see Dorian’s reaction to his efforts.

As he sat down on the couch to wait for him, he heard Dorian’s footsteps in the corridor. By the time, he could recognize them from anywhere. It made him smile.

Dorian knocked on the door and opened it.

“Amatus?” His footsteps came up the stairs and stopped right at the top of them. His eyes were big as he glanced around the room.

“Vhenan.”

“What is all this?”

Shae went to him and placed a kiss on his cheek, which was always so soft. He shaved frequently to keep the stubble away, and Shae loved it.

“I realized how cold you were and made some changes in the room.”

“Oh.”

“Come with me.”

Shae took his hand and led him onto the couch, in front of the fireplace.

“You want to sleep here?” Dorian was eyeing the mattress on the floor, wondering.

“Yes, the fire will keep us warm.”

Dorian looked at Shae with his grey eyes. There was such tenderness in them it made his heart flutter. Shae smiled, and Dorian kissed him with his soft and generous lips, the moustache only slightly tickling his nose.

Shae poured a mug of hot chocolate for himself and Dorian, they ate pies and served themselves with cookies. They sat shoulder to shoulder and talked about the day, watched as the fire rattled on the wood.

“Amatus, I think this is just perfect”, Dorian said with his velvety voice.

Shae nuzzled his head on his shoulder and felt the warmth of his skin through his shirt, against his cheek. Shae took a sip from his chocolate, felt Dorian’s fingers curl in with his.

_It is warm._


End file.
